Persiflages
by BobSherlock
Summary: Minerva McGonagall. Severus Rogue. Minerva McGonagall ET Severus Rogue. Qui boivent le thé. Avec de la poussière, euh, non, du sucre en poudre. Qu'est-ce-que cela donne ? Euh... Du grand n'importe quoi ?


_Petite explication : ce OS est, à la base, un cadeau pour une amie - d'où, vous le verrez si vous lisez, la participation d'une certaine "Morgane" dans le dialogue - et qui est donc **Bergere.**_

_Ensuite, il n'y a aucune narration,c'est juste un grand délire à prendre au second degré - et qui contient certainement des fautes, mais franchement, si ça vous plait, vous ne direz rien, hein ? *yeux de Dobby*_

_Bref, vous n'avez plu qu'à lire et à me laisser une petite review, hein, hein !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_Lola._

* * *

**Persiflages**

- Atchoum !

- A vos souhaits, Minerva.

- Merci.

- Vous êtes enrhumée.

- Non.

- Ce n'était pas une question.

- Qu'est-ce-que cela change ?

- Rien, vous êtes toujours enrhumée.

- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. _Enrhumée_.

- Si vous le dites…

- Mais je le dis ! Je n'ai jamais été malade de ma vie entière, et Merlin sait qu'elle est longue ! Alors ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer. Non mais !

- Vous n'avez jamais été et ne serez jamais malade de votre looooooongue vie ? Mouais… Et vous allez aussi me dire que vous venez de vider votre nez dans un mouchoir à cause de la poussière ?

- Oui ! Non ! Eh ! Il n'y a pas de poussières dans **mes** appartements !

- Et, ça s'est quoi ?

- Du sucre en poudre, Severus…. Vous savez, ce condiment que l'on met dans le thé pour en adoucir le goût…

- Oui, bon, ça va !

- Atchoum !

- A vos souhaits.

- Taisez-vous, Severus. Et cessez de sourire bêtement !

- Humpf ! Non, soyons sérieux, Minerva, vous devriez allez voir Poppy pour qu'elle vous remette sur pieds.

- Êtes-vous vraiment en train de vous inquiéter de ma santé ?!

- Vous rêvez !

- Ah, je me disais aussi…

- C'est juste que voir vos petits Griffons courir partout dans l'école en appelant leur _môman_ à l'aide me fait… disons, me fait pitié.

- Hey ! Mes Griffons se débrouillent très bien sans moi !

- Oooooui ! Comme la dernière fois où vous vous êtes absenté une journée pour raison professionnelle et que vos sixièmes années n'ont pas cessez, du levé jusqu'au couché du soleil, de faire le tour des professeurs pour savoir, d'une, où était, je cite, « le professeur McGonagall parce qu'on la trouve pas p'is ont devait lui rendre un rouleau de parchemin p'is comme ont la trouve pas bah on lui rend comment ? », et, de deux…

- Oh, fermez-là ! Je vais très bien !

- Ca vous ferais mal d'admettre que j'ai raison ?

- Si vous saviez !

- Pff…

- Et puis, de toute manière, je vous trouve plus sympathique quand vous êtes norma… vous-même.

- Sympathique ? Moi ?

- Oui, vous avez raison, c'est un très vilain mot si on l'emploi pour vous qualifier… Disons, redevenez vile, cruel, injuste…

- Vous pourriez vous _taire_ ?!

- … arrogant, insolent, orgueilleux…

- Vous avez finis ?!

- … borné, idiot, énervant…

- Dites, vous pourriez arrêter de compter sur vos doigts ? C'est particulièrement humiliant…

- … mauvais joueur, profiteur, ridicule…

- Je vous préviens, un mot de plus et…

- … ABRUTI ! MAUVAIS PERDANT ! EFF…

- Mauvais perdant ?! Comment ça, _mauvais perdant_ ?! Mais je ne perds jamais, moi ! Ce sont ces crétins d'élèves qui ne savent pas tenir sur un balai ! Moi, je gagne toujours, moi ! Et p'is, moi, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire perdre, d'abord, hein, parce que je n'ai jamais perdu de ma vie, moi ! Hein ! Non mais elle se prend pour qui la vieille chouette, hein ?! Non mais je rêve ! N'importe quoi ! Mauvais perdant ! Pff… J'aurais tout entendu !

- …

- …

- Vous faites la tête, Severus.

- Nan !

- Ce n'était pas une question.

- M'en fou ! Et puis qu'est-ce-que ça change, d'abord ?

- Rien. Vous faites toujours la tête.

- Grrmmbldmbld !

- Et toc !

- …

- …

- Passez-moi le sucre, Minerva.

- Utilisez votre baguette. Quoique, non, attendez, tenez. Vous seriez bien capable de renverser _accidentellement_ – notez les guillemets – le pot sur mon splendide tapis !

- Je ne vous remercie pas.

- De rien non plus.

- Ca ne veut rien dire.

- Rien à faire, je crois que vous êtes assez intelligent pour saisir la nuance.

- Pff…

- Je ne vous savais pas si subtil, Severus.

- Vous pourriez arrêter de me taper sur le système ?

- Dixit le gars qui passe sa vie à savourer le malheur des autres.

- Et votre bonheur fait mon malheur…

- Je suis bien trop forte pour que vous réussissiez à me briser !

- Et modeste, avec ça…

- Tout à fait !

- Vous m'énervez… Je crois que je vais allez faire un tour dans les couloirs ! Je trouverais bien un ou deux élèves à punir.

- Si vous franchissez le seuil de cette pièce, Severus, je vous métamorphose en chèvre ! Et vous savez pertinemment que j'en suis capable.

- Ouais, je le sais… Mais vous devriez savoir que la séquestration d'une personne du corps enseignant peut vous coûter très cher !

- Comme une semaine sans caféine ?

- Pourquoi pas… Je note, je note.

- …

- N'empêche, Minerva… Une chèvre ?! Pourquoi ?!

- Et pourquoi pas ? Je vous aurais dit un dragon que vous seriez sortit à tout vitesse pour aller effrayer les premières années !

- Humpf !

- Ce que vous êtes prévisible, Severus…

- Vous ne pourriez pas être stupide, des fois ?

- Vous l'êtes pour deux. Cela compense.

- Je vous déteste.

- Soit. Mais je vous conseille tout de même de vous rasseoir, ou vous finirez par avoir mal aux jambes.

- Vous savez que je sais me servir de ma baguette magique, moi aussi ?

- Eh bien, pour tout vous dire, j'ai longtemps eu des doutes quant à votre capacité mentale, mais, étant donné que vous êtes aujourd'hui mon collègue, je pense que, oui, je le sais.

- Donc vous devez aussi savoir que je peux, moi aussi, vous métamorphoser en quelque chose de pas cool ?

- Affirmatif. Mais vous vous feriez massacrer par Albus.

- Ah, oui, zut, je l'avais oublié, le barbu.

- Ehe…

- Cessez ce rire idiot, il ne vous va pas du tout !

- Hum…

- …

- …

- Dites, Minerva ?

- Oui ?

- Honnêtement, quel âge avez-vous ?

- Qu'est-ce ça peut vous faire ?

- Assouvir ma curiosité ?

- Ne comptez pas sur moi, alors.

- Tant pis, j'irais demander au vieux fou.

- Bonne chance. Il vous demandera de faire toute sorte de chose avant de vous le révéler… Si tant est qu'il le connaisse !

- Roh ! Allez au diable, vous et votre fichu barbu !

- Et vous, allez vous faire massacrer par une bande de Balrogs lépreux !

- De Balr... Quoi ?!

- Oh, juste une créature fantastique créé par un célèbre auteur moldu.

- Et vous lisez ça, vous ?

- Eh ! Ces livres sont biens !

- Vous venez de briser le mythe…

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Excuses acceptée, mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous !

- Mais quel imbécile ! Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi…

- Je sais ce que vous vouliez savoir ! Je ne suis pas stupide !

- Vous m'en direz tant…

- Fermez-là !

- Vous-même !

- Nan.

- Bon… Eh bien, vous pensiez que je lisais quoi ?!

- Je sais pas… Quelque chose de vieux, genre… Shakespeare.

- Parce que je suis assez âgée ?

- Bah, ouais.

- Pff, qu'est-ce-que vous pouvez être affligeant…

- Oh, vous ! Taisez-vous où c'est moi qui vous transforme en chèvre, espèce de vieux machin ridé !

- Mais je ne vous permets pas, espèce de vieux bougre poisseux et puant ! Et puis, d'abord, cessez de me _copiter_ !

- De vous… quoi ?!

- De me _copiter_, Severus, de me _copiter_.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Je crois que c'est une manière familière de dire « copier ». Je crois.

- Et je peux savoir d'où vous tenez un mot familier ?

- Non.

- S'il-vous-plait ?

- Bon, d'accord. C'est une élève de seconde année qui l'a dit en cours. J'en ai déduit la définition.

- Et qu'a-t-elle dit, exactement ?

- « Professeur McGonagall, y'a Malefoy qu'est en train de me copiter dessus ! »

- Une seconde année ?

- Oui.

- Parler ainsi ?

- Oui.

- Elle doit sûrement être à Gryffondor.

- Oui. Eh ! C'est vrai, oui, c'est une élève de Gryffondor, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ma maison ramasse tous les… Oh, et puis laissez tomber. De toute manière, à part ça, c'est une très bonne élève ! Et puis, il n'y a que les Serpentards pour copier ! Ou copiter, comme vous voulez…

- Je proteste ! Les Poufsouffles le font très bien, eux aussi !

- Les qui ? Poufsouffles ? Connais pas.

- C'était très méchant, ça, Minerva.

- …

- Bref. Et qui était cette élève, que je sache ?

- Euh… Bergère. Morgane, de son prénom.

- Ah. La blonde.

- Non, elle n'est pas blonde.

- La brune, alors.

- Non plus. Enfin, si. Enfin, laquelle ? Du coup, je ne sais plus !

- Euh…

- Rah ! Vous m'embrouillez !

- Mais vous savez, vous, combien nous avons de Morgane, cette année ?!

- Hem…

- Ben moi non plus !

- La française.

- Ahhhh ! Mais il fallait le dire plus tôt ! Et pour votre gouverne, elle est brune.

- Au fond, je me fiche pas mal de savoir sa couleur de cheveux – mais il me semble qu'elle les a châtain, d'abord. Et puis, avec un nom pareil, vous auriez pu vous en rendre compte tout seul ! Abruti…

- Vieille pie…

- Je ne relèverais pas… Bref. En parlant de cette jeune fille, elle me fait agréablement penser à Miss Granger !

- Ouais, à moi aussi… Mais je crois que ce n'est pas dans le même sens que vous…

- Autrement dit, vous aimeriez qu'elle cesse d'être ce qu'elle est.

- Voilà !

- Pff… C'est une élève tout à fait agréable, Severus ! Et si elle avait été à Serpentard, vous auriez dit la même chose.

- Probablement, oui. Mais tout de même, elle aurait pu rester dans son pays !

- Hmm… Pauvre petite. Subir ainsi les foudres d'un homme tel que vous seulement parce qu'elle a quitté la France pour l'Angleterre… Vous êtes tout à fait ignoble.

- Merci.

- Ce n'était pas un compliment.

- Rien à battre. Tout ce vous direz et qui est pour vous l'inverse d'un compliment en est un pour moi.

- Fort bien. Vous êtes laid, stupide et détestable.

- Zut, ça ne fonctionne pas avec tout…

- Merlin seul sait quel est votre degré d'intelligence…

- Bien trop haut pour vous, Minerva.

- En effet, bien trop haut dans le négatif pour moi. Je crois même que vous dépassé Albus.

- Là, vous me faites beaucoup de peine.

- Tant mieux ! Et puis, pour en revenir à **mon** élève, elle à d'excellente idées pour se débarrasser des Serpentards !

- Du genre ?

- Du genre ensorceler un rouleau à pâtisserie pour qu'il tape sur la tête d'un de vos élèves jusqu'à ce qu'il soit inconscient. Ou mort, aussi.

- C'est stupide.

- Avouez que vous auriez aimé le tester sur un Gryffondor.

- Oui…

- Je le disais, je le disais, vous êtes si prévisible…

- Taisez-vous, Minerva, taisez-vous. Vous me fatiguez…

- …

- …

- ...

- Minerva ?

- Severus ?

- Vous croyez qu'il est possible de transformer Albus en chèvre ?

- Pourquoi ? Vous voudriez essayer ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Hmm… Après tout. Eh bien, ma foi, en utilisant un peu de bon sens et quelques confiseries, cela doit être faisable, oui.

- Et vous m'aideriez ?

- En échange de quoi ?

- L'honneur d'avoir participé à l'humiliation ignoble du plus grand sorcier emmerdeur de tout les temps ?

- Hmm… Vendu !

- Je propose de faire ça pendant le repas d'Halloween et d'ajouter des fruits pourris sur la table des élèves, qu'ils puissent s'amuser un peu.

- Je croyais que vous ne les aimiez pas ?

- Oui, mais quand ils peuvent faire quelque chose qui me fait plaisir, à moi…

- N'en dites pas plus, vous risqueriez de confirmer ce que j'ai énuméré tout à l'heure…

- Pff… espècedevieuxmachintoutridé !

- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous avez dit.

- …

- …

- Dites ?

- Quoi encore, Severus ?

- Vous êtes que ce n'est pas de la poussière ?

* * *

_Ooooooui, la chute EST pourrie, mais il fallait bien que ça s'arrête, hein !_


End file.
